Apple Seeds
by MissMarauderWeasley
Summary: James is always pining after Lily and it seems to the rest of the Marauders that the chance of them dating is like Dumbledore hating lemon sherbets. Impossible. But with a little love and tender care, their relationship can grow from some seeds to a beautiful tree. "make no mistake of my feelings for you as they are no lie, because you could say that you are the apple of my eye."
1. Chapter 1, Apple Seeds

This is the chapter I came up with to start of my story of James and Lily if anyone is going to read it. It might be the same old things (even though, most people most love old classics, you can't change them0 but I think it might be a bit different. No hate please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and related things. J.K Rowling does.

AppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeeds

Chapter One- Apple Seeds

"Evans."

"No."

"Please, Evans."

"Go away, Potter.

"Why? I just want to go out with the prettiest, smartest, feistiest, kindest and overall best girl in Hogwarts," James Potter said in a rather kittenish way, "there is nothing wrong with that, is there, Evans?"

Lily glanced behind her at the still advancing boy in another failing attempt to ask her out, "There will be something wrong with you if you don't leave me alone."

James only smirked at that comment, "Ooooh Evans, I like it when you use your flirtatious banter with me, makes me all tingly."

Lily sighed and span around so fast that James bumped into her and she tumbled over until he secured her in his arms, "If you wanted a cuddle, why don't you just inquire for one instead of man handling me?" James questioned with a wink.

"I rather be squashed by the Whomping Willow than to be in such close proximity with a certain messy haired boy." Lily groaned whilst pushing away from James' clutches.

"Boy? That hurts, Evans. I will have you know I am considered as a perfectly sensible young man- wait, Evans, where are you going?" James asked.

"Anywhere but the same room that you are in."

James started to jog to catch up with her, "Because you can't control your urges to give me some Lily love when you're in the same room as me?"

Lily snorted, "In your dreams, Potter."

"My dreams contain too many inappropriate images of a particular red head that I would not dare to relive to harm your innocent ears and mind, Evans. What would you think of me if I informed you on what my night fantasies consisted of?"

"That you are even more of a toe rag that usual," Lily walked into DADA class, "if that is even possible."

"Ow, Evans, are you just trying to crush my heart into tiny pieces?" James' facial expression displayed mock offense.

Lily glared at him and then pretended to appear shocked, "You have a heart? I guess you do learn something new every day."

At James' baffled expression, Lily elaborated, "A Muggle saying."

At that point, Lily went to sit next to Marlene and Alice in her respective seat in the third row from the Professor Dingle's desk whilst James strolled over to the back of the classroom next to his three best friends.

"Lily said no, again?" Remus asked, popping his head up from writing on his parchment.

"Yeah, along those lines." James replied.

"Maybe you should just give up." Peter claimed.

Sirius barked a laugh at that which caused Professor Dingle and the most of the class to turn around, "Something you would like to share with the class, Mr Black?"

Sirius turned to face the class and the Professor, "Nothing the whole school hasn't heard before, Professor, we're only on about James', here, "Sirius points at James and then directs his finger at Lily, and grins "undying love for lovely Miss Lily there."

Eyes stared at James then flickered over to Lily, who thought to herself that she should be used to this by now after years of the jokes and innuendos, thought the idea that occurred to her earlier about the Whomping Willow sounded quite inviting compared to this moment of utter embarrassment.

Professor Dingle sighed and said, rather exasperatingly, "Thank you, Mr Black for that insight. Now let's resume the lesson where we stopped... where was that? Oh yes, Patronuses. Patronuses..."

Sirius turned back to his three friends, "Prongs give up on Evans? No such luck. You would have better chance of Snape washing his hair than that happening."

"I just don't understand why she won't date me." James said, miserably.

"Maybe because you are not her type." Peter suggested.

James scoffed, "Not her type? I am more her type than Large feet Ocals or Dim Smith."

"What is wrong about them? You have over average feet and you're not that bright when it comes to some things." Remus said.

"Such as?" James asked, whilst taking out a shiny red apple and chomping on it.

Remus looked at James and then stated, "Sorry I forgot you are an OWLs student when it comes to potions with making a potion overflow, freeze or making a portrait potion instead of a potion to make grease."

"Wait, the latter was technically correct. The portrait potion showed Snivellus so it was the same goal made by just different potions." James corrected Remus before taking another bite out of his apple.

Sirius snorted.

Peter said, "That was funny though."

Remus sighed, "I am just saying, everyone has their own faults. Some are just more visible than others."

"Not everyone. I do not." James replied.

"Right on cue. Your bighead is one." Remus said.

"I do not. If anyone here has a massive head that is Sirius." James argued causing him to accidently allow some chewed apple pieces to fly onto Remus' disgusted face.

Remus grimaced and wiped off the bits of apple currently scattered around his face, and pointed out "And that is probably why you two get on so fine just like a niffler and a goblin."

Sirius interrupted, "A goblin is more like James as they are both pretty ugly creatures."

James smirked at his best mate before retorting, "And Sirius is more like a niffler because one, they both have black hair and two, a niffler goes ransacking for gold whilst Sirius does the same for girls."

The whole group started laughing but concluded at the look that Professor Dingle sent in their direction. Continuing with writing notes on Patronuses, James kept thinking about one thing or one person that is his powerful happy thought that he would use to conjure a Patronus with. Her scarlet hair with the tinge of orange, which looked as if it was fire to match her temper, her pale cream face with the sprinkle of freckles, her eyes that had the color of grass with morning dew on giving the glossy look, her loyalty to her friends, understandable until it comes to slimy Snape, soon his thoughts took a different direction, not one he would call happy. That friendship puzzled James. They never seem to get on. They were near enough always arguing in the hallways. But Lily always defends him when he gets picked on but it is obvious Snape does not enjoy the defense. And she seems to be upset about Snape a lot. No one understands that friendship. There were no other people like that in Hogwarts, maybe except Lily and James who argued a lot.

Same old cycle. James would try to persuade Lily to date him, she would say no to his proposal of dating, taking part in a massive row that attracted many crowds, one of them will storm off and James would seem crestfallen at the refusal, but will quickly cover it up and think of new tactics to ask the red head out and it all starts again.

James' mind soon wandered over the fact that Lily won't date him. James thought for ages. Why won't she give them a chance? As these thoughts swam through his head, James stared at his nearly consumed apple and had an idea; he chewed the last bite of the fruit then pulled out the seeds, which he cleaned with his wand. After, James wrote on a piece of spare parchment, placed the newly cleaned seeds in the middle and folded the parchment into the shape of an apple, carefully making sure the seeds were safely inside. Scanning the room, James noticed no one was looking so he muttered under his breath, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The apple shaped parchment flew discreetly across the classroom before landing on Lily's desk. Lily jumped at the sight of the parchment but abandoned her notes nonetheless and nervously, opened the parchment, allowing the seeds to topple onto her work. The noise only attracted the attention of her friends, Marlene and Alice who were closest to her due to Professor Dingle having a loud voice that covered the whole room; however the two girls only rolled their eyes at the parchment knowing who the sender was and carried on with their work. Lily, now slightly tinged red in the cheeks at the disturbance the seeds had made, read the words written on the parchment.

'I deliver these seeds to express my feelings for you,

apple seeds mean something new,

like the start of our relationship if you let me have a chance,

to allow me to show what you mean to me and to make your heart dance,

with the passion that we now use for arguments but could have a different use,

that could make our relationship tasty and succulent like the apple juice,

if you get what I mean but it could also be sweet if you let me,

so if you plant these seeds, they will grow into a beautiful tree,

do not mistake my feelings for you because they are no lie,

you could say you are the apple of my eye."

J x

AppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeeds

Was the chapter okay? Let me know please.

Review and fav please.


	2. Chapter 2, Tired

The arrival of chapter 2 has occurred. I hope people enjoy this one because I am not so sure about it. The first and second chapters were written with weeks between so the style might differ. Any who, enjoy.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim Harry Potter and related things as my own, I can not as it belongs to J.K Rowling.

AppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeeds

After the incident by the lake.

'Don't do it Lily. Don't,' muttered Lily, trying to reassure herself as she dragged her trunk which was about to burst with just the latches, at breaking point, keeping the trunk stopping the contents from flying out.

Lily was at the edge of tears. She has been this emotional the last few days ever since the moment after the O. at the side of the lake took place. After she stormed off that day, she forced the flow of tears ready to fall to stop and not to even allow a drop slide down her red tinged face to give her brave act away as she briskly left the aggravating scene behind her and headed to the castle, to her dormitory and to her calling bed where she could conceal herself from the world under her fluffy friendly duvet away from the Marauders. From Sev. From everyone there.

Later, after lonely hours filled with uncontrollable sobs, Lily finally ceased her crying when some of her room mates and best mates Alice and Marlene tenderly walked in to the room after making sure it was okay to be allowed to their dormitory to comfort Lily to which Lily confirmed their access consequently, the two girls walked over to Lily with gentle sympathy in their eyes as they wrapped their arms around Lily. The girls obviously heard about what happened; of course it would be on everyone's tongues by now because the Marauders were involved, however, like all gossip, some things were not exactly how Lily remembered it so she had to relive the despairing scene to her two best friends, the tears building in her eyes again.

Once the story was finished, Alice and Marlene shared a knowing look then departed to their respective beds and pulled something from underneath. Alice stood back up with her hands occupied with bars of Honeydukes Chocolate and bags of sweets in one hand and in the other, rolled up was a few magazines of the wizarding world whilst Marlene sat back down on Lily's bed with a six pack of Butterbeers. Lily raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"These things call for desperate pick me ups." Marlene stated, with a grin, pointedly lifting up the Butterbeers to prove her point.

Lily laughed, no matter how terrible things get, it was a comforting thought to know your friends were to help you in these times.

The night made Lily forget about her troubles. Her mind was slightly numb with the two bottles of Butterbeer she drank, her stomach was full with soothing chocolate frogs and sweet licorice wands, her throat sore from laughing and crying so much, her ears ringing with laughter and her eyes aching due it being pushed to the limit of tears that was shed in such a short amount of time from being distraught to giggling. Soon, her mind began to feel fuzzy and her eyes drooping, she laid back on her chocolate wrappers covered bed and said thank you to her friends before she allowed the tiredness to take her to a relaxing dream that consisted of nothing that had any resemblance today's events.

Although, as Lily awoken from her easy sleep, lifted her head from her marshmallow pillow, all the past events came flying back into her mind all too quickly for her liking as she grudgingly stood on her feet and began to get ready for the agonizing day ahead. Checking her timetable in her mind, as she could since she memorised it on her second day of 5th year, she discovered in each lesson, Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration at least one of her friends would be there with her. She smiled at this and continued getting ready with a little more confidence since the memory of yesterday came back to her mind earlier.

Lily walked into the Great Hall with Alice and Marlene beside her, and as she opened the large oak doors, eyes on all four tables stared at Lily as she walked past to sit at the Gryffindor table. News gets around quicker than the new Nimbus 1001 jet around the Quidditch pitch, Lily thought. Placing a brave face on, she sat down and not feeling that hungry, buttered two pieces of toast and nibbled nervously on her crunchy breakfast as eyes, though some turned away to look at their breakfast, still stared at her. The Marauders were there but only glanced at her. Although, when it seemed that the possibility of James was about to speak to her, Lily swiftly washed down her breakfast with pumpkin juice and conveniently, her two best mates were finished so they got up and left from the table to go to Charms.

Lily walked into every class and in the corridors with her head held high, not permitting anything that could upset to get to her as looks and whispers followed her around. She did not want to talk to anyone of the sort so she always busied herself chatting with one or two of her friends every time Severus nervously endeavored to talk to her away from the crowd or when James tried to start speaking to her. She was not giving them the satisfaction. Lily passed them like they were strangers, with a silent ache in her stomach every time she did so with Severus. A lost friend, she thought.

The last week up to the departure of students to go home was the same as that day; Lily ignored them as she was not interested in what they had to say. She was tired and did not want to hear the tedious things they would offer her in either an apology or in a slide remark, she did not know, nor did she want to find out. Lily believed she had done an excellent job of avoiding those two until the day she was going home. As she dragged her trunk along to the train and gave it to one of the carriage men to pack away before thanking them, then she turned on her heel only to be greeted with the sight of a boy who owned messy black hair. She pretended she did not see him as he went to open his mouth in attempt to say something but he stopped as James noticed Lily was no longer there and walking her way to the train. Following after her, James tried to think of what he was going to say. He had a whole script in his head that he prepared last night with the tiny bit of aid from Remus.

"Evans." James said.

Lily ignored him.

James tried again, "Evans, please stop and talk to me."

No response.

James grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him and said, "I need to talk to you."

Lily sighed; she could not act like she did not hear him now so she replied, "No Potter. Don't waste your breath." Lily turned around again and walked off.

James caught up, "I was was going to say, Evans, that-"

"What? That I told you so?" Lily spat whilst she spun around once again to face the irritating boy.

James looked stunned for a second but his expression quickly returned to neutral. "No, I was not going to say that."

"Pfft. James Potter giving up the chance to torment someone? The day that happened would be the day house elves quit their jobs willingly."

"I should not have done what I did it but it was Snape. He just makes my blood boil."

Lily raised her eyebrows before retorting, "That is no excuse to humiliate some one, who did not do anything to provoke you in any way, in front of the school like that.

"I am not trying to excuse my actions but you wouldn't pass up the opportunity to hex someone you disliked so much." James replied, frustrated as his pre made script was not going the way he had wanted it to.

"I would never do that to some one, not even you," she added at the look James gave her, "who was defenseless; it is unfair and uncalled for. And do not compare me to you again because I am nothing like you, Potter. I don't bully kids just out of sheer boredom to receive some tiny bit of entertainment."

James tried to keep his anger under control, "Evans. What I did was-"

"Stupid, idiotic, disgusting, cruel and horrendous. I could go on but I think even some one like you would know what that list of words would contain."

James mentally faltered as his confidence left him bit by bit but he stated anyway, his anger peaking at the surface, "At least none of those words would contain the M word like your so called best friend labeled you as. Would it? I would not go as low as that."

Lily paused, eyes wide with shock that he had the actual nerve to say that. James obviously noticed what he said too as he opened mouth to take it back, "Look, Evans, I should not have said that. It is bad enough he said it but I shouldn't have reminded you of -"

"Have a nice summer, Potter." Lily snapped before heading back towards the train but James followed her.

"Leave me alone. I do not want to deal with you. Not now. Not ever. Do you have any idea how much pain I have been through? Crying every night until I fell asleep or how I actually can not wait to go home to my sister who hates me for who I am. I can't win anywhere for who I am. My best friend called me a Mudblood for who I am, my sister calls me a freak for who I am, dark wizards hate my existence for who I am and I am just worn thin of it."

"Don't call yourself that. There is nothing wrong with you or your blood."

"I don't need your pity or another one of your tactics to get into my pants, Potter. I am just saying I am tired and I do not want to listen to what you have to say to rub what happened in because I can't take it. I need to go home and get away from this world for a while."

James attempted to say what he wanted to, "Lily, I-"

Lily was surprised to hear Potter say her first name but she did not care for what he is about to say as Lily concludes their conversation, "Bye Potter."

The exhausted redhead finally boards the train to find her friends in a compartment which she enters and sits back into the soft friendly seat closing her eyes, allowing the frustration and breath she was holding to slip away. Summer would do her good. A way from this world. Away from James. The Marauders. And their pitiful acclaimed jokes. Away from the cruelty of their pranks. Away from the depression of the aftermath. Stupid Marauders. Why would they do something so stupid like that? To humiliate some like that? It was wrong especially when Sev did nothing to them. To be fair, she should have expected it of Black and Potter, letting off some steam after the O.W.L.s, even though, the release of steam could have been done in more sensible and non harming ways but they wouldn't be them without those characteristics present in their pranks. Peter just followed them around. But Remus? He just sat there and did nothing, okay, he did not participate but he just sat there, reading his book as usual like a normal day. Why didn't he try to interfere? Remus owns a level headed mind and is much kinder than the others so why didn't Remus do anything to constrain that activity? Lily felt disappointed more in her Prefect companion than Black and Potter; one person who egged the actual person, who sparked the hex, on to cause that embarrassing moment.

Yes, away from here would be good.

Away from Sev. She mentally groaned at the memory of Sev living near her and would no doubt be striving to talk to her about what happened like before. Mentally, Lily left a note instructing her mother not to let Sev in to do so. However, if the occasion did occur, unlike so many times before her, Lily will not let her guard fall so quickly to become friends with Sev like nothing happened. If that was even possible. Lily was called the M word weekly, no in a matter fact, daily by Slytherins but it did not bother her as she has caring friends who would make her soon forget get her differences and troubles in the wizarding world. But it was different this time. One of her supposed friends called her it and it stung like when the wasp did when she was eleven and Sev was there to reassure her and... Sev. Lily blinked back fresh tears. It pained Lily to think of Sev, her Sev, the one who introduced her to the wizarding world, her first link to the wizarding world and her first best friend other than her sister. It felt like Lily was mourning a lost friend who died but it hurt more knowing Severus was alive but her Sev was gone. Or her idea of Sev was gone because really, was he ever her Sev.

Furiously wiping the tears that just escaped her eyelids, Lily tried to think of anything else as the train began to move. Her thoughts rested on her family as a small smile painted itself on her face. Her father's gentle smile when he saw her and her mum's warm hugs that enveloped Lily when she was upset. Her mum and dad would be home, waiting for her. Waiting to spend time with their younger daughter after so long apart. Her father and her took walks through the fields where they had heart warming daddy daughter conversations, laughed together because they watch comedies with each other and cooked pancakes every Wednesday with each other whilst with her mum, being the green thumb lady she is, they would go to her mum's flower garden and tend to the plants that grew there from beautiful flowers to juicy strawberries, and they had their chats on the porch under the starry night with creamy hot chocolate. She even looked forward to seeing her sister even though she knew what will be coming in her direction when she socialized with Petunia.

Her mind wandered to the family's furry brown cat, Fenna, who was always there to comfort Lily in depressing times. Her warm ball of fluff that would chase away the coldness either inside Lily or out. Lily's great auntie gave her Fenna for her seventh birthday party, the same day she expressed magic accidentally for the second time. She was sad her favorite balloon popped but she touched it and it filled up again with air and it floated up in front of her mum, dad, sister and her great auntie, who Lily thought, though she could be wrong, had a certain sparkle in her eyes suggesting she knew something, but it left so quickly it could have been a flash of the camera which her daddy was taking pictures with.

Her smile grew wider. She would be home soon. Away from the wizarding world. With her family. And at that thought, Lily fell asleep unaware of what 6th year would hold for her.

AppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeedsAppleSeeds

Yes, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it but I am still unsure if I wrote about the right emotions she would be feeling or if I wrote enough about them. Please let me know in a review and thank you for taking the time to read this.

If there is any questions, just ask me in a review or inbox me.


End file.
